walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl Harbor
Pearl Harbor is a UK VHS release by Touchstone Home Video on 18th June 2001 and 3rd December 2001. Description Cast Fictional characters * Ben Affleck as the First Lieutenant (later Captain) Rafe McCawley, a USAAC combat pilot and one of the three protagonists. ** Jesse James as young Rafe McCawley * Josh Hartnett as First Lieutenant (later Captain) Daniel "Danny" Walker, a USAACcombat pilot and Rafe's lifelong best friend, one of the three protagonists. ** Reiley McClendon as young Danny Walker * Kate Beckinsale as Lieutenant Evelyn Johnson, a nurse and Rafe and Danny's mutual love interest, one of the three protagonists. * Tom Sizemore as Sergeant Earl Sistern, the lead aircraft mechanic at Wheeler Airfield. * Jaime King as Betty Bayer, a nurse at Tripler Army Hospital and colleague of Evelyn's. * Catherine Kellner as Barbara, a nurse at Tripler Army Hospital and colleague of Evelyn's. * Jennifer Garner as Sandra, a nurse at Tripler Army Hospital and colleague of Evelyn's. * William Lee Scott as First Lieutenant Billy Thompson, a USAAC combat pilot stationed at Wheeler Airfield. * Ewen Bremner as First Lieutenant Red Winkle, a USAAC combat pilot stationed at Wheeler Airfield. * Greg Zola as First Lieutenant Anthony Fusco, a USAAC combat pilot stationed at Wheeler Airfield. * Michael Shannon as First Lieutenant Gooz Wood, a USAAC combat pilot stationed at Wheeler Airfield. * Matt Davis as Second Lieutenant Joe McKinnon, a USAAC combat pilot stationed at Wheeler Airfield. * Dan Aykroyd as Captain Harold Thurman, a US Naval Intelligence officer overseeing the monitoring of Japanese espionage efforts. He is a fictionalized composite of several real-world individuals. * Kim Coates as Lieutenant Jack Richards, a USAAC flight officer who participates in the Doolittle Raid. * Sara Rue as Martha, a nurse at Tripler Army Hospital and colleague of Evelyn's. * Tony Curran as Ian, a Royal Air Force combat pilot in Eagle Squadron. * Nicholas Farrell as a Royal Air Force combat pilot leading Eagle Squadron. * William Fichtner as Mr. Walker, Danny's father. * Steve Rankin as Mr. McCawley, Rafe's father. * John Fujioka as General Nishikura, head of the Japanese Supreme War Council. He is a fictionalized composite of several real-world individuals. * Leland Orser as Major Jackson, a USAAC officer injured during the attack on Pearl Harbor. * Ted McGinley as Major Newman, a US Army officer. * Andrew Bryniarski as Joe, a crewmember and amateur boxer aboard the USS West Virginia. * Brandon Lozano as Baby Danny McCawley, Danny and Evelyn's son. * Eric Christian Olsen as a B-25 gunner to McCawley. * Sean Faris as a B-25 gunner to Walker. Historical characters Although not intended to be an entirely accurate depiction of events, the film includes portrayals of several historical figures: * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Petty Officer Second Class Doris "Dorie" Miller, a messmanaboard the USS West Virginia who manned anti-aircraft guns during the attack on Pearl Harbor. * Jon Voight as President Franklin D. Roosevelt, the President of the United States * Colm Feore as Admiral Husband E. Kimmel, the commander-in-chief of the United States Fleet and the U.S. Pacific Fleet. * Mako as Kaigun Taishō (Admiral) Isoroku Yamamoto, Fleet Admiral of the Imperial Japanese Navy and mastermind of the attack on Pearl Harbor. * Alec Baldwin as Major (later Lieutenant Colonel) Jimmy Doolittle, USAF commander and leader of the Doolittle Raid. * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Kaigun Chūsa (Commander) Minoru Genda, lead planner of the attack on Pearl Harbor. * Scott Wilson as General George Marshall, the US Army's Chief of Staff. * Graham Beckel as Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, a US Naval commander who later succeeded Kimmel's as the Pacific Fleet's Commander-in-Chief. * Tom Everett as Frank Knox, Secretary of the Navy. * Tomas Arana as Rear-Admiral Frank J. 'Jack' Fletcher, Commander Cruiser Division Four. * Peter Firth as Captain Mervyn S. Bennion, commanding officer of the USS West Virginia * Glenn Morshower as Vice Admiral William F. 'Bull' Halsey Jr., commander of Carrier Division 2 and the Aircraft Battle Force. * Yuji Okumoto as Kaigun-Daii (Lieutenant) Zenji Abe, bomber pilot in the attack on Pearl Harbor. * Madison Mason as Admiral Raymond A. Spruance, commander of Cruiser Division Five. * Michael Shamus Wiles as Captain Marc Andrew "Pete" Mitscher, captain of the USS Hornet. * Seth Sakai as Takeo Yoshikawa, a Japanese spy. Credits Trailers and info Original 2001 release # The DVD Experience # Chocolat # Bounce # Remember the Titans # Unbreakable # Walt Disney Studios Park (A new Theme Park at Disneyland Paris Resort, Opening Spring 2002) Rental Re-release # Pearl Harbor (Own it on video or DVD from December 3rd) # Double Take # Girls and Boys # VSC 12 Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Touchstone Home Video Category:BBFC 12 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Drama Videos by Buena Vista Category:Drama Videos by Touchstone Home Video Category:Drama Videos by Walt Disney Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films